V0.970
Fixes: - Fixed gaining speed while jumping - Fixed first person melee impact audio - Fixed hard suit targeter audio cutting out - Fixed corrupted menu if you log out and back in after being kicked from a game - Fixed sixth loadout breaking your armory if you switch from a hero to a custom character - Fixed hard suits not crushing people they land on - Fixed mines floating on elevators - Fixed shotguns not being able to hit the hard suit weak point - Fixed floating decals on rail gun and air strike - Fixed in-game chat sometimes disappearing too quickly - Fixed sorting errors in friends and clan lists Added: - Added a new gear item: Throwing Knives - Added a new mesh for the Ammo Crate, now easier to see - Added audio for UI social flyouts - Added audio to data node fusion - Added an optional pop-up on the hud when you can afford an item in the depot - Added new inventory management UI, you can now multi-select! - Added new cooking audio for Toxic grenades - Added new preview meshes for health, ammo, and heavy ammo depot items - Added a new stun mine effect - Added new SMG animations - Added new Melee sprint animations - Added new Hero idle animations - Added new region selection, now shows server status, ping, queue length - Added a login queue that kicks in if the region is under heavy load - Added whispers showing up on the hud while in game - Added the current channel name to hud chat Balance: - Air strike beacons now stick to players - Jumping no longer breaks reload - Starting/Finishing a reload no longer breaks sprint - Tight aim (ADS) will now break out of sprint - Breaking HRV with tight aim (ADS) will now put you in ADS - Electro ammo change, now does 120% damage to targets under status effects like stun or emp - Breach hammer damage against hard suits increased - Combat Rifle: Increased hip fire accuracy, reduced spread when firing rapidly - You can no longer shoot dropped grenades - Cloaked players are now completely invisible after a certain distance away - Body and leg damage reducing hangers changed to other stats - Grenade launcher projectiles now detonate .5 seconds after first collision - Grenade launcher price increased from 300 to 500 Deathmatch: - Reduced player limit to 12 All Maps: - Spawn points improved - CTF points tweaked - Collision issues addressed - Cameras adjusted in hero pose - Fixed chain link fence textures on low detail - Improved lighting on gate controls - Fixed areas where bullet impacts did not show up Deadlock: - Elevator fixes - Fixed collision issues HeloDeck: - Added audio to barrels and swaying lights - Improved music - Spectator cameras fixed - Dom point B can now be accessed while crouching - Sight lines adjusted, flow improved around stairwell Containment: - Added ambient audio - Fixed reverb - Optimized level - Video screens added Deadlock: - Added new ambient audio - Optimized level Offshore: - Enhanced lighting in center stairs - Fixed collision issues / exploits - Fixed not being able to place objects on steel grates - Optimized level Vortex: - Added new ambient audio - Fixed reverb in underground areas - Elevator fixes - Dom points adjusted - Video screens added Vertigo: - Fixed wind audio - Elevator fixes - Video screens added Training level: - Added new ambient audio - Fixed the door audio so it plays Offshore: - Now supports all game modes Known Issues with Throwing Knives: - Picking up a throwing knife at the exact same time as throwing another may cause you to be unable to throw more knives. - Throwing knives lack or play incorrect sfx on a few surfaces. - Refilling throwing knives via Ammo Refill at a Weapon Depot requires you to switch your weapon before being able to throw more knives.